


The Issue

by ursa



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Real World, Bro3P, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post Break-up, Romance, Team 7 - Freeform, introspective, naruto is the best friend everyone wants, they're all artists and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the issue of decency, compatibility, and love. Wherein Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura reconsider their respective situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Decency

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an old piece of work, from three years ago. I really like how it turned out. It's got revolving perspectives, one from each character. I really like it when Sakura cries. I don't know why. I don't hate her either.
> 
> I may have edited this.

Sakura has been crying for over five hours now. And when I say five hours of crying, I literally mean, five hours of non-stop sobbing, sniffing, and sighing, punctuated with the occasional whine and hiccough. She's dry-swallowed for around twenty times now and two jumbo packs of tissues have been obliterated into a mass of pulp, snot, and saline. She's now on her toilet paper stack, rolling a length around her fingers before folding them and slapping the makeshift handkerchief onto her face.

At least she stopped the incomprehensible mutters and mumbles of complaints after the first two hours. Makes me think though, how much water she drinks, considering how her eyes resemble faucets now. Her face is red, lips swollen, eyes even more. Her pink hair is frazzled, the chunked up tresses in distress as if conveying that yes, this girl is currently undergoing her breakdown and no amount of tea or ice cream will stop those tears from flowing.

She wipes her nose and upper lip before she starts sobbing again, shoulders shaking uncontrollably and hiccoughing again to regain the oxygen she lost for her efforts. She won't stop crying. I coax her into eating some more ice cream before she bursts into another series of whines and sniffs. I can only grimace as she tremblingly reached out for the spoon and her roll of tissue.

I let her grab the gallon bucket, and seeing that one of the pillows on her side is about to fall off, I take it and put it on her other side.

 _You're such a good friend Naruto._  She chokes out the words before letting out a strangled cry and stabbing her spoon into the ice cream, her hands suddenly on her face with another round of shaking and hiccoughing. I sigh and push the pillows around her even more as she starts mumbling again about stupid guys and their stupid attitudes and their stupid, stupid melodramatic testosterone-induced acts of so-called manliness. I cringe again and try to smile at her, just to appease this girl who I've known since I was four.

I look at the clock. It's four in the morning and I know I'm going to be neck deep in trouble for going as far as to accompany Sakura and her love woes. Sasuke's probably home now though. And if he's home, he'll probably call any minute now-

The doorbell rings and Sakura accentuates the sound with a small cry. I look at her, muttering that  _I'll be back, just gonna answer the door_ , and I proceed to the door to see who in their right mind will visit a girl in distraught at this hour. If it was that guy I'd probably go ahead and shove my foot down his throat for doing this to Sakura. I open the door and instead, I see Sasuke, hair disheveled, panting, and his face contorted into stress and exasperation.

_Oh hey._

_I got home three hours ago Naruto._

_Oh fuck- really?_

_Yes really._

_I'm sor-_

_What the fuck happened?_

_Sakura's date. Get in._

Sasuke rolls his eyes and enters, shrugging off his jacket and eventually his vest. He's been working as a barista at the café near the campus, taking the night shift to accommodate his studies in the morning. I close the door as he enters Sakura's flat, looking around and finally setting his eyes on the girl on the couch. Sakura looks miserable and I'm praying that Sasuke tries his best to not worsen the situation. Sakura hacks out a cough and a strangled moan, digging back to her ice cream before coughing again.

I look at Sasuke, and he looks back, confusion marring his features once again. He moves to Sakura and touches her shoulder. Sakura sullenly looks up to him and cries even louder (my god it's a vicious cycle) and cups her face with her hands. Sasuke cringes at this and looks back at me and coughs, motioning to come with him to the kitchen.

Once we get there, I grab a pitcher and fill it with water with Sasuke trying to find the right words to ask. He moves his hands slightly, muttering phrases and I chuckle at his expense. I earn a glare in reply.  _What do you mean Sakura's date happened?_

Sighing, I glance at Sakura for a second and settle the pitcher on the kitchen table. I look at him pointedly, his half-glance attentive. I can see he's tired and a bit irked by the fact that I ended up in Sakura's apartment instead of ours. I sigh again and tug on his shirt muttering that I'll explain  _later_  and  _I'm pretty sure that Sakura's out of fluids because of her cryfest_. I take the pitcher again, squeezing his right shoulder and retrieving a glass from the counter. Sasuke jerks a bit, rubbing his face with his palms, hiding a yawn from me. He's really tired.  _You should sleep._

_We're in Sakura's flat. Just saying._

I snort and proceed to Sakura to give her the glass of water. I cringe again when she looks up at me with her puffy eyes and I sigh as she accepts the glass of water I poured for her. Her lip is still trembling, the moisture making it look more swollen. I feel bad for her. She gives me back the empty glass after drinking, her sullen face unchanging. I think she's dried out. She looks down on herself, her creased red dress, slightly wet because of the ice cream tub, the pillows around her, and that damnable stack of tissues on the ground. I watch her pitifully.

Sasuke's at the kitchen entrance now, leaning on the post, arms across his chest, with a look on his face that clearly says  **wrap it up**. I glare at him and I glance from Sakura to Sasuke and back. He just keeps giving me  **that**  look. I grit my teeth and focus again on Sakura. She's finally closed those faucets thank god. She just looks miserable now; shoulders slumped forward over her body. I sigh again and I pry the bucket off her legs. She looks at me again.  _You're a good friend Naruto._

I smile at her, closing the tub with my left hand as I put my right to cup her left cheek. I keep smiling and I give her a penguin kiss, whispering to her to  _go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a better day_. She sniffles for the last time and tries to smile and mutters a  _thank you_  before hugging me again. My smile's getting awkward now, with Sasuke getting even more aggravated by each passing second. The tub of ice cream is really cold.

As Sakura's breath evens out, her exhales tickle my ear. She's asleep. Good.

I put the ice cream on the coffee table. Lifting her up, I motion Sasuke to help me clean up the area so I can put her to bed. He glares at me before rolling his eyes and comes near to pick up the pillows. I carry Sakura to her room, Sasuke trailing behind me with an arm full of pillows. I smile inwardly at how cooperative he is when tired.

Finally, I tuck her in, pillows covering each of her sides (Sasuke mutters  _Sakura isn't a baby you dolt_ ) and I make the effort to brush her hair up with my hand. Sasuke had already back tracked to the living room to pick up the tissues. I follow him, taking my time to fluff up the abused couch (Sakura must've missed her mouth one time, there's a creamy pink stain on the arm of the couch) and to reposition the couch in front of the coffee table. I sigh again, proceeding to help Sasuke with the tissues (he ended up taking care of the unused ones, taking them to Sakura's bedside table in case she ends up crying again).

When Sasuke gets back to the living room, the area's as spotless as it had been before Sakura burrowed to cry her eyes out. I sit down on the couch, staring at the half-full bucket of ice cream and a pitcher of water. He sits beside me and pours himself a glass. I see him rub his eyes as he finishes his drink. Clearing his throat he asks me again  _what happened?_

I look at him straight in the eye. _Sakura got dumped by that fucker Seiji during their supposed date tonight._

_Oh. Wait, 'supposed'?_

_Yeah. He was with another girl when Sakura showed up at the restaurant._

_What the fuck._

_Yes fuck. Turns out the fucking idiot played the field on her. I was so fucking mad when I found out Sasuke. She was sobbing hysterically when she called me. Fucking prick._ My hands are fisted now; I can practically imagine myself asphyxiating the bastard with my bare hands till his eyes pop out.

_Oh._

_Is that all you're going to say?_

Sasuke glares at me, daring me to force him to talk about this. I bite my lip as I silently snarl at the idea of what that  _fucking prick_  did to Sakura. I mutter obscenities, thinking of how ludicrous this situation is, of how stupid that guy is. I rub my face with my palms. Sasuke lets out an annoyed sigh before leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

This isn't the first time someone hurt Sakura. The first time it happened, she cried but not this much. After all, the guy meant well, breaking up with Sakura. He wasn't as stupid as Seiji and hell of a lot more considerate. He ended it on the grounds that it's not working out. Whatever that meant, Sakura was able to forgive him. The second was a lot easier to handle as Sakura was the one who dumped the guy. She didn't cry one bit but Naruto had to suffer through a day of carrying innumerable shopping bags to join her in her shopping-therapy sessions. The next two guys were pricks but Sasuke saved Sakura from all the trouble by scaring them off. Who knew bringing a sword to school could be so intimidating?

I smirk at the memory of how the two idiots scrambled away from Sakura every time Sasuke and I start walking to her. It didn't help them that with Sasuke's sadistic smile pointed at either of them when they try to start a conversation with her, Sasuke toys with the very real blade of the sword he brought during Freelance Art as he sharpened the gleaming steel while watching every movement the two made. Sakura only realized what he was doing when I ended up guffawing when he stabbed the human sculpture I was making. He smirked and told me that the thing looks better with a sword through its ass.

To say that Sakura was mad is an understatement. She was fuming when she found out what we were doing. Even Sasuke's supposedly logical explanation went unheard; instead we were slammed by her estrogen-induced rantage on the idiocy of the male species and how can she find a decent guy if we're guarding her like a pair of Rottweilers. She kept prodding our chests with her palette knife; I can still remember the stabs and the pinprick of a bruise that really hurt when I poked it.

In any case, we still kept a lookout for Sakura. She's not dumb- Sasuke and I are both aware of that. But she has this inclination to end up attracting the wrong type of men, the idiots, the jerks, and the pricks. It's quite a miracle that Seiji even got past our radar. This makes me guilty. I hate feeling guilty. I could've done better in protecting her.

_You know, she's bound to find a real decent guy._

Sasuke mumbles beside me his head raised still, half-lidded eyes on me.  _Don't blame yourself for this. You aren't her only friend._

I blow a breath out loud, rubbing the back of my neck to ease the tension. It's been a long night and over-thinking Sakura's situation might worsen my headache to a migraine. Sasuke sits up, leaning forward to face me. Expressionless as ever, he lightly touches my knee and says that  _we really need to get some sleep._

I glance at him, smiling, and I face him completely. His eyes look a little bloodshot, skin slightly paler than usual, black pupils a little faded. He looks really very tired. I sigh at him, crinkling my eyes, amused at how he looked. It's not every day I can see him tired (vulnerable) like this. He shakes his head at my look and my smile widens as I move over to his back, sitting, touching his shoulders, rubbing through his collarbone, and meeting my hands to the back of his neck.

He lowers his head to allow me to massage him, and I knead out the knots in his muscles, moving my hands at the expanse of his back, downwards from his shoulders, across his spine, down to its end. I redirect my hands to his sides and upwards back to his shoulders. He's tense. When I started tugging on his shirt, he snorts and mumbles something about Sakura's couch. I laugh quietly at him, softly reminding him that it was a long night and we need to wind down via controlled physical contact. He snorts and lets me shrug off his shirt, exposing his pale back at me. I kiss his nape as I continue to run my hands across his back.

_Real decent guy, huh?_

He grunts.

_I wonder._

_What about?_

_Being decent._

I know Sakura deserves better. But in any case the word decent seems to be very relative in the mind of most women. Most women, not excluding her, tend to see the best in the people they've set their eyes on. Heck, Moegi once told me that she liked Konohamaru because he's funny. Funny, eh?

_Point?_

_Point is, what do you mean by decent?_

_Are you asking for a technical definition of the word Naruto?_

I can practically see the smirk that accompanies this question. I chuckle again, glad that some of the tension's gone from his back. Relaxing, Sasuke practically squishes me into the sofa. I pinch at his side, earning me a flinch and more space to sit on. I start running my hands to his hair, massaging the crown of his head, unmindful of the wax that's gradually covering my hands. He uses too much of the junk. I say so.

_Hair wax over hair pins idiot._

_Aw Sasuke I thought you'd like yo-_

He leans back at me with his weight, shoving his elbows to grind at my sides. I retaliate by biting his right shoulder and pushing my hips upwards. He slips and falls on his ass on the floor. I laugh loudly now, unmindful of the sleeping girl in the bedroom. He grunts, facing me and flops his whole body on me. I can feel his snicker on my chest, his breath, staggering.  _You are tired._

_Way to point the obvious._

He moves his body lower, burying his face on my navel. I place my hands on his head, staring distractedly at the painting Sakura hung over her television set. It was the painting she made three months ago, during a workshop with Sai. I remember him- he reminds me of Sasuke, except the bare midriffs and creepy smile. He and Sakura got along though. She laughed at his monotonous jokes and he smiled a lot at her efforts in trying to emulate his impressive talent in ink and wash painting. At the end of the three-day workshop, Sakura got the hang of it, producing the cherry blossom painting in front of me. It's beautiful, even with its monochromatic color scheme. The kanji is perfect, heavily stylized yet legible. And to think that she used red ink on this one.

Sasuke shifts, mumbling something on my belly. It tickles- I pull at his bangs. He growls and shifts upward, lifting my legs to straddle me.  _Let's go to sleep Naruto._

' _m not sleepy._

Crossing my arms across my chest I pout at him petulantly. He hates it when I do that; it's not like I can smirk like he does so I settle for this. I can see the return of the tick on his temple and I laugh kissing it, as he exasperatedly untangles himself from me. He stands up and stretches, his eyes still trained at me. He shakes his head again and leaves.  _Where do you think you're going?_

_To bed._

_We're in Sakura's. Just so you know._

_There's a couch in her room._

_It's an ottoman._

_Whatever._

_It's too small._

_You can lie on me._

The suggestive lilt in his voice does not pass by me. I try to glare at him muttering about horny bastards and not-our-apartments; I hear him sigh and his footsteps pads lightly on the floor before Sakura's bedroom door creaks as he enters. I stay on the sofa, still mulling about the situation, of how things would've been better for her. I keep thinking that maybe, just maybe, the decent guy for Sakura is out there, waiting, much like how she is now, cocooned in pillows and a blanket, tears even in dreams.

I tap my fingers on the coffee table, tracing the moisture that pooled by the ice cream tub. I mindlessly draw a face, aimlessly thinking in the middle of the night (I meant early morning) trying to grasp what happened again, the wrong that occurred between Sakura and Seiji. Besides his two-timing scheme, Seiji was an average guy. Unremarkable appearance (Sakura kept talking about his stupid glasses), unremarkable attitude (Sakura said he's a gentleman- whatever that means), unremarkable aptitude (Sakura said he's smart), even an unremarkable daily lifestyle (Sakura shrugged off the whole part-time and on-the-side setup;  _he plays guitar Naruto_ ).

Glancing at the clock, I realize that it's been over an hour since Sasuke arrived. Sasuke- he's a decent guy. Studious, meticulous, and gorgeous- these are simply exaggerations made by the majority who meet him daily. I smirk when I realize that yes, these are exaggerations. Sasuke's studious because he has the habit of opening a book unrelated to fiction. He's meticulous because he knows the best is worth the effort. He's gorgeous because-

Well, physically, Sasuke is nothing short of the adjective. Tall, dark, and handsome- I remember Sakura gushing about him when we were in middle school. I wouldn't admit it- the only retort I could make is a jab at his attitude. Yes, Sasuke is a fine specimen of a man, aesthetically speaking. Some girls even call him an Adonis. I could only say he's a statue. I snicker at the memory. Come to think of it, he's the opposite of dark. Paper-pale in complexion, I remember telling him that he ought to use himself as a canvas for art class back in high school. He just sneered at me and told me to use myself as a palette. I threw a can of turpentine at him.

Chuckling at my recollections, I pour myself some water. Sasuke isn't all bad. Sure he had his flaws (on the inside). But he's decent enough to be a good enough boyfriend- decent enough to know when things are going bad, when his ego gets the better of him, when he knows he's crossed a line. He's bad at expressing himself but he's not worse than any other average guy in the world. He's a gentleman, when you tilt your head sideways, a little bit, taking a peek underneath all his sarcasm, snark, and subliminal narcissism.

I finish my water and settle the glass on the table. I think of how I ended up with him. It was inevitable, I guess. Between Sasuke and Sakura, I had my fair share of attraction. Sakura is beautiful, soft, and pliant. I've loved her since we were kids and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her from the very beginning. She was a shy girl when I realized how attracted I was to her, hiding behind her waist-length hair, smiling coyly like any other thirteen-year-old. She  **is**  beautiful; even after years of friendship, I cannot deny her that adjective.

And Sasuke. Raging, ruinous, and reckless, Uchiha Sasuke was the person I couldn't get enough of. He was a winded bull, a tortured soul, a frozen flower amidst the concrete world that was my life. I'm no good at poetry but I'd only give those words to describe him. I wanted him in spite of, to stop him in his rampage, self-destruction. I knew better then, even if I was too stupid to understand the ego boundaries set by the environment he grew up in. I shattered the aquarium he swam in. I poured in the ocean into the bowl, drowning him of the very water he needed but never knew.

Messianic, I know, but it's true. I pushed him till he snapped. And he did. Despite the baggage and burden thrown at me for what I did, I held on fast because I knew there was something more than what he kept showing to others. I think of the Dark Ages of High School, the drama, the idiocy of my peers, the superficiality I've survived from. I knocked Sasuke off the pedestal because I knew he was lonely up there. He knew he was too- but when you're way up top, you sometimes forget, even in pointless solitude, how to get back down with the rest of creation.

I've gone too far in my musing. The clock is ticking behind me, each second poking at my head to get to sleep. But I can't stop thinking. What if I didn't get Sasuke? What if I didn't catch him? What if I did but didn't keep him?

What if it was Sasuke and Sakura instead?

I shake my head for thinking like this. Brooding was never a talent of mine. I stand up and collect the tub, the pitcher, and the glass. I think of what to do next- should I sleep or should I prepare breakfast? It's almost six in the morning now. Maybe I should make something good when cold, or maybe something easy to reheat. I mull things over as I enter the kitchen.


	2. On Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may sound like a sexist douche here. I'm so sorry.

Waking up on a rather hard couch ( _ottoman_ ) isn't something I'd recommend. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said the damn thing is small. It barely fit me. I move around, shaking the sleep off my right arm (the one I coincidentally used as a pillow). I sit up- feeling the cricks on my neck snap as I move my head upwards, downwards, towards Sakura's sleeping form. Huh. She's still asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I stand up to stretch my arms, unused muscles slowly reanimated to the world of the living.

I peek through the blinds, expecting to be blinded by sunlight. But what met me are splotches of water, dregs of mist, and the cold surface of the window. It's raining. I frown at the idea of having to walk through the rain to get to class. Oh shit. Class.

Running out of Sakura's room, I look for my jacket and vest, glancing hurriedly at the clock.  _ **Where the hell is my stuff?**_

I suddenly heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a thud. I look up, irritated,  _Naruto?_

He replied with gibberish; the words that I can only make out are jacket, raining, and class. I glance back at the clock. It glared back at me with all its 10:30 glory. I have around an hour to get back to my (our) apartment, take a bath, get my bag, run back to campus and get to class. I curse at my luck and stomp over to the kitchen.

_Where the fuck are my clothes idiot?_

He's on the floor, cleaning up the pieces of broken glass and spilt water. He scrunches up his nose at me as I kneel down to help him. I glare at him, still letting my question linger. He looks at me incredulously and mutters about ungrateful bastards. Rolling my eyes at him, I reiterate my inquiry as we stand up to throw the glass. He walks to the sink to get the sponge to wipe off the water.

_Classes are cancelled Sasuke._

_What?_

_Check the news._

_You watch the news deadlast?_

_I didn't sleep, cut the crap._

_How come?_

_Wasn't sleepy._

_Not that._

_Check the news. I need to get breakfast ready._

_Tch. Such a girl._

_Fuck you._

I roll my eyes at him and I proceed to the living room. I sit on the couch (cold) and turn on the tube. Why didn't he sleep? It's not like I'm the only one who's working hard to simultaneously take care of college and paying rent. His insomnia must be kicking in again. It happens from time to time, if something utterly stupid is troubling his brain. Naruto rarely thinks on things too much- I know him all too well. It's definitely not the conversation last night, if it did matter, which it didn't as I can barely get myself to think on the Sakura-Seiji situation.

Seiji fucked up big time- yes I know that. He was an idiot even before I met him. Judging by the way Sakura faux-swooned about him, how forced she was into thinking that the guy's decent (whatever the hell that means), I knew something was going on. I don't particularly know (or care for that matter) what going-on it was but Naruto's indifferent attitude to the pre-relationship status between her and that guy is enough for me to understand to lay off whatever misgivings I had on my preconceived ideas regarding (this) the impending disaster that was about to happen.

It's quite uneventful really. Considering Sakura's dating history (updated and relayed to me by Naruto of course), Seiji's just another thorn on the cactus. The weatherman distracts me with his idiotic delivery of monsoons, rains, and a storm to hit the area at a wind speed of…

_There's a storm._

_Yes. Sunny-side up or scrambled?_  He comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron, pink and frilly no less. I smirk at him.  _What?_

_Eggs. I'm cooking breakfast. Well?_

I keep looking at him, still digesting the information (and aesthetic fodder) in front of me. Mornings aren't my thing. My brain tends to slow down without adrenaline, caffeine, and maybe a healthy dose of endorphins. I keep smirking at him.

_Damn it Sasuke, stop leering._

_It's the apron._

_It's Sakura's._

_So is the flat._  He looks like a mouse.

_Sunny. Side. Up. Or. Scrambled?_

And I'm a cat. He looks more feral though. That apron awfully fits him well. I should make a note to buy one for us.

_SASUKE._

_Poached._

_I'm never gonna wear this again. Ever._

He retreats to the kitchen, the clanging of cupboards and pans accompanying him. I laugh quietly at how easily flustered he is. Glancing at the window, I see the rain getting stronger. I don't bother to recheck the time. Kakashi wouldn't care anyway; he'd be enjoying the break as much as his students would. I turn off the tube.

I can hear Naruto whistling in the kitchen, the sounds of sizzling bacon and clinking of plates becoming an odd melody in my head. Cooking was never my forte- I usually resort to takeaways and the occasional bento Sakura drops in our flat whenever she's feeling domesticated. My mind drifts to Sakura's dilemmas. In all, Sakura's not bad of a girl. Sure she was clingy before, we were teenagers then, but from the years I've spent with her (not that we're close) she's quite a unique individual. I think.

Most girls are smart. Sakura's not an exception but her ideas on relationships seem shallow at best. Naruto would kill me if he finds out I think of her this way but from the way things are going, it is the only conclusion I can muster. Maybe it's because she never really delved into ideas beyond what men are able to give upfront. Seiji was good to her. He acted well enough for that part, I assume, as this thing seem to have blown up to Sakura's (our) face(s).

I hate to think that this affects me. But after six (seven) consecutive failed more-than-a-month relationships, even I'm starting to feel dreary for Sakura. Adding to the formula is Naruto, his overt concern over the issue, how it affects him. I don't understand it. Sakura is also my friend- basing from what I can gather and suppose with all the time between us; however, what concerns me is how Naruto can feel so much in part for Sakura. Friends are friends. Dig deeper than that and you'll be asking for something entirely different.

I doubt. Thinking of situations as to how I handle them my way, regardless as to whom the situation is presently applied to, is the only way for me to understand them. Case in point: me, bothering myself with musings regarding Seiji's fuck-up with Sakura and how it drags Naruto (and coincidentally, me) into the picture. I frown and rub my eyes absent-mindedly, thinking that this is overkill of a thought at eleven in the morning. Eleven o' clock: Naruto's probably cooking brunch.

There's a sinking feeling that I'd have to face this for more than a day (breakdowns, I believe, occur at a span of a week to a month, and in worse cases, year **s** ). And with Naruto hovering over Sakura like now, the setup definitely translates me into acting back-up for him. I sigh again and grumble. Where the hell is my caffeine fix?

Just as I stand up to get to the kitchen, the bedroom door creaks open. I glance back to the door and see Sakura standing timid and bleary eyed from sleep. Her hair's still a mess and her red dress looks creased beyond repair. She blinks her eyes at me and I suddenly feel a bit too naked for comfort. I forgot to put on a shirt.

She rubs her eyes as she walks slowly towards the living room. I stay rooted to where I'm standing, still waiting if I should ask something or get my coffee.  _Oh hey, you're awake._

Thank god Naruto.

_Hey._  She rubs her eyes again. They're still red and puffy. Must've been one hell of a cryfest.  _Hi Sasuke._

_Hey._

Naruto busies himself at preparing the table. I go and help him.  _I made brunch- I was thinking of going for groceries today._

_There's a storm Naruto._

_Storm?_

Naruto pins me with a stare and then starts babbling about the news, the cancelled classes, and the awesome brunch awaiting the three of us. Sakura allows herself a small smile as she sits down. I sit beside her, Naruto continuing his rant on freak storms, eggs, and pancakes versus toast. I keep observing her, waiting for Naruto to give me at least a boost here ( _coffee please_ ) while she stares down a plate, immersed in some internal discussion with herself (she mumbles  _tea would be nice_ ). He smiles lightly and retreats to the kitchen.

I move the plates around, the glasses, and utensils. I keep looking at her.

_Sakura._

She snaps out of her reverie and cringes at me mumbling  _I'm fine_.

_That's not it._

_What is_ _**it** _ _then, Sasuke?_

I purse my lips and I glare at my plate instead. Why can't girls be as approachable as guys? I mean  **well**  damn it. She's gone back to the back of her mind when I glance back at her. I sigh and Naruto magically appears with a mug of coffee and a teapot, the cup precariously atop it. He grins cheekily at me, even at Sakura, whose brain is still trying to wake up. He deliberately makes the cup and pot clink together when he places it in front of her- her eyes snap to his hands. I manage to restrain myself from jumping him to grab my caffeine.

He rolls his eyes at me and smiles his megawatt smile at Sakura. She looks back at him with a sheepish smile and pours herself some tea. Naruto mumbles something about  _the food_ and returns to the kitchen. He makes a pretty good busboy, I think. My eyes travel. She's still sad. Fuck.

Food is served and the greasy glory of sugar and syrup definitely makes up for the lame weather. Naruto makes small talk about not finding a single piece of bread in the house and how much he'd love to stuff Sakura's cupboards with ramen before he and I realize that Sakura's staring unseeingly at the other side of the table. He grows quiet and I frown.

_Sakura. The food's getting cold._

She bites her lip and her eyes water and I knew I should've just stuffed my mouth with more bacon and pancakes. Naruto cringes at me ( **apologies, apologies** ) and reaches out for Sakura's arm. She puts down her cup and I think her lip's going to get cut any minute now. I have a feeling that this is a bad time to be oblivious. I look at Naruto and try to mimic him- to no avail. Sakura's hands are already on her face and she's sobbing quietly, and I swear to God, women should be born without tear ducts.

Naruto ends up biting his lip as well, eyes scrunched up into a dilemma and does the first thing I knew he'd do- hug her. My lips are pressed into a thin line and I'm suddenly aware of how hot my hand is. Oh yeah, I was drinking coffee. I try to help,  _Sakura._

He gives me one of those silencing glares of his, telling me to shut up; you don't know shit about women. I quickly shut my mouth, and I take a sip from my coffee, my eyes still trained on the two. Sakura should really get another gay friend. Or maybe she should start talking to Ino again. Involuntarily, I shudder. Ino and Sakura together might be bad. Girls get destructive when paired together. Even more so than men. Even gay men. What was it again? Hell hath no fury-

I can't believe my thought processes are slowly getting more and more erratic. My mouth never leaves the rim of my mug, and I keep drinking. Naruto's rubbing her back now, whispering some words I can barely make out. I'm starting to think he's turning into a girl. I squash the thought. The caffeine is definitely kicking in.

When Naruto finally chuckles into her ear ( _Seiji's a dead bastard, I promise you that Sakura_ ), she lets go of him with another pathetic smile and another  _you're a good friend Naruto_. I put down my mug and look at the both of them. Naruto's smiling sheepishly at her, rubbing his nape to add to the effect of a slightly embarrassed male. She's simpering at him, eyes twinkling with tears, toying with her teacup. I really should learn how to share ( **she's a friend, a friend, friend** ). He coughs a bit and returns to his food. I stare down my half-a-pancake and bacon crumbs. I'm still hungry- I think.

_Want more coffee?_

My eyes snap back at him. He looks dead-tired but he tries too hard to fake it.  _I'll get it. Eat your food idiot._

I stand and proceed to the kitchen (not looking back, I won't). Sakura's hurt. Naruto's her friend. It's only natural for him to act the way he does. I grit my teeth. He didn't come home last night. He went here. I waited for three hours. I can't believe I'm rehashing this. Finding the coffeemaker, I take out the pot and get another mug. He forgot himself again.

I get back to the table and sit, refilling my mug with coffee. He keeps eating. Sakura finally got herself some food. Good girl. We don't want another hug session with my boyfriend. I bite the inside of my cheek and proceed to make Naruto some coffee. As I slide the mug to him, he looks at me behind his hair, eyeing me with thanks. I feel my lips twitch. He grabs another bite off the pancake and smiles at me, cheeks stretching with his full mouth. I try not to snort. I feel Sakura's eyes on me.

I grab another pancake off the tower (such a girl, but he's a man, and I love him). Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sakura's small smile (she's hopeful, in a sad, desperate way) and she places the poached egg on my plate.  _Tempting egg. (But) Naruto said it was yours._

His eyes are moving between me and her, as I keep looking at her while she busies herself with the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. This is one of the times I wish I actually know how to talk to her, make her feel a little better, and that maybe, just maybe, Naruto won't have to give up a few seconds (of me) for her. I touch her arm and I wrap my hand around her wrist. Naruto's eyes are on me.

_It'll be fine Sakura. We promise._


	3. On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sakura's turn. And Sasuke's still a bitch.

They don't want to leave. Well, more like Naruto didn't. And where Naruto's concerned, Sasuke would end up agreeing even if he's shaking his head at face-value. I bite my lip as I watch them squabble about in the kitchen, fixing Naruto's post-culinary mess. I'm trying not to think about it. If I do I'd end up unraveling that well-wrapped-with-iron-shackled emotion inside me and the last thing I'd remember is staring into space with a bruised lip and wet cheeks. I didn't want that. I don't want that.

I let out a small giggle when Naruto got hold of the wet towel which he immediately used as a whip to Sasuke as a lion. Black bangs wet with soap and water stuck to both sides of his face. It's funny. I try to remember why I try to not see this. It's not all bad. Considering the fact that their relationship has gone through much scrutiny in my mind, I wonder how it happened and why. I've always thought they were both straight. Naruto would only ogle at chests while Sasuke would leer at backsides. But then again, I've never really paid attention as to how they looked at each other.

Sure we were friends. We ARE friends. But this ironically picturesque scene in front of me, even with all its embarrassing and crude and scandalous air, I could only watch on and smile. I pity myself for not seeing immediately it at its most distilled form.

I smile down at my teacup as I muse at how lucky I am for having them both. Even with Sasuke's green-eyed tendencies and Naruto's bouts of moronic insensitivity, I know I'm lucky to have at least a crumb from the whole cake that they have. Try as I might, I can only smile for them. I feel like I'm just one of those people who'd end up looking in to peoples' lives, silent and bedraggled to the reality that I can only have so much and end up not keeping them.

That hurt. I choke a bit, trying to force down the feeling of being alone again. I miss the days when I could just run and walk and talk beside the both of them, holding nothing back, laughing with Naruto, smiling at (with) Sasuke, and just feeling the fact that I'm with them, that we're friends and no matter how much time tortures (will torture) us, we'll still be friends, all three of us.

But then again, people change. People drift apart. And it hurts so much that the only way to patch things up (with yourself) is to look for other people. To make the circle bigger, more, for your own sanity's sake, you do it. And you keep looking, blowing so much air into the proverbial balloon that you forget that it was you who put two pinpricks opposite of the blowing hole. And then you miss them.

Even amidst the shit that you've plunged and waded absentmindedly happy into, that sick feeling comes roaring out, from the inside and you'll feel it'll consume you. There's no way out but up, hands out flailing to reach something, anything, even if it's another turd the skies wish to drop on you. Or maybe there are hands reaching in, grabbing you when the shit hits your wrist, with only your fingers clawing out for air. And then you'll realize it's them.

I sob at my pathetic musing. I feel so shitty it's the first metaphorical scene that pops into my head. Disgusting and pathetic. I don't bother looking up to see Naruto's face scrunched up wearily, but still sad, for me.  _Sakura._

I wish Sasuke would step in. I need something stronger now, something that will snap me from my reverie, not Naruto's warm moist hands on mine, not his incessant words of comfort, small smiles dripping with my tears. I look up, pursing my lips and trying to blink back my tears. I know my eyes are as abused as my lips but I can't help it. It's me and I know it and I can't help it damn it.

_You never said you loved him-_

_-Sasuke._

_Naruto._

_Don't be a prick you ass._

_I'm not being a prick._

I swallow a sob and whisper Naruto's name. He looks at me, cobalt eyes shining with care. I feel as if his empathy is too much but I'm just another greedy little bitch milking it for all its worth. Sasuke coughs behind him, wiping off the water from his previously soapy hands. I still have my hands held by Naruto's. I eye Sasuke, waiting for him to say something, just a knife sharp enough to make me bleed, something harsher than this because so help me, anything worse is better than this.

_I-I need to talk to Sasuke, Naruto._

He looks at me carefully, shining blue eyes waiting for some sort of sign that I'm joking. A moment passes and he squeezes my hands twice, bites his lip, and glances backwards at his boyfriend, pinning him with a weary glare before turning back at me for a half-hug over the counter. I sigh at his warmth. He lets go and nips my nose. I reply a smile. He leaves the kitchen.

_So?_

_I didn't love him._

_Hm._

_I don't love him._

_And the others?_

_I have no one Sasuke._

_You have us._

_No I don't._

_Sakura-_

_You have Naruto. Naruto has you. Nothing's going to change that._

_Nothing's going to change the fact that we're still your friends._

_Sasuke… I'm alone. All three of us were. Then we met-_

_And we became friends. Seriously Sakura, why do you think you're alone?_

His face remains emotionless, picking out the pieces of bone and flesh from my rotting perception. I look pleadingly at him, trying to tell him that maybe I just want something more than what I am now, maybe something to reassure whatever concurring relationship I have, constancy amidst crushing chaos in my head. He doesn't relent.

I purse my lips as he waits for me, unusually patient for a man his temper. And the feelings come rushing back; the shame, the doubt, and the hurt. He eyes me like a hawk, all sharp and angled, a blade sliding off its whetstone. I squeeze my hands around each other, trying to brave this, because I know that this is what I need.  _I've always been a third wheel haven't I?_

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke grunts at me, eliciting small mutters under his breath.  _Naruto knows better. I know better. You're our friend- it's only logical for us to stick around for this._

_And yet you don't deny that you dislike me._

_It's better than saying the contrary. I'm not a liar Sakura. But I care._

_I've been hanging on to a dream for so long Sasuke. What am I supposed to do? Just let go of it? Change it? Compromise?_

_We're adults Sakura._

_I know that. You're the genius here- help me._

_Like I said, Naruto knows better. I don't even understand why we're talking here._

_He's tired. And you're the only one who can say it. Go on._

_Say what?_

He blinks at me with total confusion on his face. I may have done something terribly wrong just now. Maybe I translated his glare wrong. I think. I feel as startled as he is, the way our conversation veered from my misery to this miscommunication. I feel my frown breaking and I bite my lips to keep myself from snickering. I feel stupid. Cocking an eyebrow, Sasuke stares back, haughty to cover his embarrassment.

_I thought you'd say grow up and move on, stop being stupid and melodramatic, or something along those lines…_

_Now why would I say that?_

I can feel a trickle of amusement from those words, even with his narrower glare and glinting gritted teeth. I must've totally lost it for even expecting Sasuke to care the way normal people do. I let out a small cough on my hand as I feel my cheeks grow hot.

_Whatever. The point of the matter is, what you had with Seiji was a fuck up like any other non-platonic relationship you've had. Maybe it's time for you to wait for a guy than come chasing one. You're running a vicious cycle Sakura and frankly, I could care less if Naruto wasn't around._

And there it is. For all my simpering feelings and self-pity, one statement from Sasuke is enough to drive me over the edge. The way his face blanked out on me as he said those words in a cutting flat tone is enough evidence of his displeasure towards the unfortunate events that I've gotten myself into. I keep biting my lips and this time it's not out of shame.

His lips are pressed into a thin line, his hands and arms on the counter, unafraid of whatever outburst I might unleash unto him. My eyes are on his hands, my heart reigning over the words, each syllable ringing and replaying in my head like a hammer falling on a stubborn nail on concrete. Squeezing my eyes shut, I breathe easy.

I lay my hands on top of the counter as I regain clarity with the words he spoke to me.  _Thank you Sasuke._

He snorts a bit and looks to the side, pretending to not acknowledge the fact that he helped me, maybe trying to get himself to think of an escape plan to get Naruto to come home with him. I tartly smile, letting the warm feeling of realization slowly settle at the pit of my stomach, letting it spread through me, till the tips of my fingers tremble around the cup I've found again. I feel like crying.

_Please tell me you're not crying again._

_I-_

I look at Sasuke, hearing exasperation in his voice, as if he was the one trying to comfort me since I came back home last night. I mumble to him that  _I'm not going to cry anymore. I owe Naruto's sanity that much._

He grunts in response, not even bothering to cover his irritation anymore. His hands are across his chest, chin tilted a little higher than usual, mouth in an unusual pout. I would've said scowl but that lower lip is definitely jutted out. Petulant- he's waiting to be dismissed like a schoolchild would with a teacher. I sniff up my tears and reach out my hands to touch his arms. He stiffens but I do not hesitate.

_Thank you. Sasuke._

There's a momentary flicker in his eyes- recognition. He nods lightly and I move my hands to let him go. As he moves out the kitchen and into my living room, I deposit my cup on the sink. I feel that I should follow. So I do.

Three steps outside of the kitchen and I see a mop of yellow-gold hair sticking out of my sofa, Sasuke standing quietly behind the arm of the couch, looking down at Naruto. He looked peaceful, eyes soft and kind, hands lightly moving stray golden strands to the side. It strikes me again, how much I've let this image pass through my head as if hasn't happened, wasn't happening. And this time, there is no bitter taste on the roof of my mouth. I find myself smiling at them, missing this feeling that I can feel happy with them, not just (trying so hard) for them.

Naruto barely moves as Sasuke lifts him off the couch. Sasuke glances back at me, asking a silent permission, as Naruto's head lolls off his shoulder. I look back to lead him to my bedroom, to deposit his sleeping boyfriend on my bed. Naruto must've been real tired to sleep so deeply. Not even a speck of sluggish resistance in sleep kept Sasuke from carrying him like this.

He lays him down carefully, propping the head on the pillow, to avoid any more disturbance in his sleep. I wait for Sasuke to tuck him in when I realize that he's simply watching Naruto again. Sometimes I think it's him who's obsessed with Naruto and not the other way around- especially now.  _He's tired Sasuke-kun._

_I know._

_Let him rest._

Sasuke doesn't move. I can see he's torn between coming with me and staying there. It was always been hard decision for Sasuke to choose between what he really wants and what he thinks he really wants. Thank god for Naruto and his cutthroat, one-track mind decision-making skills. Coupled with that is his stubbornness on never giving up- really, what more can Sasuke ask for?

I look back at them, him and him, a frame installed in my mind. I wonder how they make it work, amidst all other things that they have to make do with, of how much burden they carry between the both of them. And slowly, I feel like this musing will lead to mysteries that I need not know but need to learn on my own.

_I think I'll cook supper; I'll wake you both when it's ready._

I close the door before Sasuke can reply.

Looking vulnerable is one of Sasuke's greatest weaknesses. He's been like that since Naruto introduced him to me, with all his icy glory and piercing black gaze. He's like a sea urchin, simply waiting for a thunderous wallop of the sea to crack him open. I've seen him only let go where Naruto's concerned. And where Naruto's concerned, there will always be trouble, big trouble, too much trouble for the three of us can really handle.

But I believe Sasuke's already accepted that from the moment Naruto pried him open with his grubby tan fingers, shining the sun upon the open quivering sea critter. I giggle at my metaphors. Naruto's literally a laser light beam when it comes to people. He will get through you, layers and all, and he'll make you think the way he thinks or if not, have you thinking about the way he thinks. I smile again.

Maybe that's what it really is; maybe I'm a Sasuke by my own right. Maybe there's a man out there thinking the way Naruto thinks as he would for and towards me. Maybe it's wishful thinking but we are allowed to dream aren't we?

I'm in the kitchen and the rice cooker stares at me with its blinking red light. I sigh. Onigiri for supper it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely edited some. Wow.


End file.
